


One Family (Hopefully Happy)

by lucianowriter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Dynamics, M/M, Married Life, discussions of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: Ian and Mickey are discussing the possibility of adopting kids a little while down the line when Svetlana shows up. What could she possibly want after all these years?A little ficlet furthering Ian and Mickey's discussion about kids from their wedding day.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	One Family (Hopefully Happy)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for Ian and Mickey in over a year. I honestly haven't really been in the mood or headspace for it. Then I got a prompt from Jessica on Twitter asking me to write her a fic about the boys discussing kids. This is what I came up with. I hope it lives up to your expectations, Jessica.

It had been about three months since Ian had officially said “I do” to the one man who would always run his world, Mickey Milkovich. Even now as he sits at the Gallagher table twirling the rings on his finger as Mickey makes them breakfast, he struggles to believe that two very fucked up kids from the Southside were able to not only find love but make it down the aisle as well. These thoughts bring his mind to where they go from here. 

They’d been doing really well ever since they’d made it all official. Mickey had found a small gig working the check-in counter at a tattoo shop while learning the art on the side. To be honest, Ian was a bit jealous of how satisfied Mickey was with working a menial job. It wasn’t something the man was used to and yet, this job actually made him excited to go to work. That’s not to say Ian didn’t love his job at the retirement home helping the elderly with their daily care. It’s just that he really missed being an EMT and doing more with his life.

Ian wanted to have meaning in his life again like he had before he fucked everything up. He just hoped that in time he would be able to go to school to train as a nurse and maybe get back on the frontlines through that. Meanwhile, he was willing to bide his time at the retirement home. 

“Hey, Mick. Have you given any more thought to what we discussed on our wedding day?” Ian, still in his head, presented a conversation to his husband.

“What? Only fucking you for the rest of my life? I’m pretty sure my vows made that pretty fucking clear, Gallagher.” Mickey gives Ian a raised eyebrow as if challenging the red-head to argue with him. 

“Nah, I’m pretty clear on that subject. Besides with the way we go at it neither of us would ever have time to fuck anyone else.” Ian finally focused in on Mickey and gave his signature grin, “I was talking about kids.”

“What about them? They’re dirty, loud, sticky, and never leave you the fuck alone.” Mickey sat down and handed Ian his coffee.

“I told you I wanted to raise a kid with you. Ever since we spent that summer taking care of Yev I fell in love with the idea.”

“Jesus, Ian. It’s been three goddamn months. Can’t we just have some time to ourselves before we worry about that shit? We are only in our twenties man. Plenty of time for kids later on.” 

Ian didn’t have to be a genius to know that Mickey left off the unuttered, “or never” for Ian’s benefit. He could tell that Mickey didn’t really want to have kids but would be willing to do it if Ian really insisted. After all, Mickey was always willing to do whatever it took to make Ian happy. Before their joint stint in prison, Ian hadn’t really appreciated that about the young man. Now, he tried his best not to take advantage of that. 

“I’ve been thinking about it more and more as I work with these old folks. So many of them don’t have any family that comes to visit them. It’s fucking depressing. Do you want to end up like one of those guys, Mick? Do you?” Ian reached across the table and held Mickey’s hand.

“You put me in a fucking home I’ll fucking kill ya.” Mickey volleyed back, the fight still in him even though many had thought marriage made him soft.

“Well, if we have no family when we get old a home is where we will end up. I’m thinking probably Wisconsin.” Ian gave a chuckle as he watched Mickey’s face redden and become more and more frustrated.

“You better not put me in a fucking home in Wisconsin, Gallagher.” Mickey fumed for a moment and then turned his attention to his food.

“Then don’t take kids off the table. Deal?” Ian started to eat his breakfast as well.

Mickey huffed and then conceded, “Fine, but can we at least wait a year?” 

“That seems reasonable. Old man.” Ian stabbed the knife a little bit, one last time.

Mickey was just about to respond when the doorbell rang. They both looked up confused and silently argued about who would open the door when they hear Liam do it for them. The young kid comes to the kitchen with his backpack hitched onto one of his shoulders and jabbed his thumb toward the visitor that had followed him in.

“Some white lady with a bad accent said she’s looking for Orange Boy and Dead Beat Husband. I figured she meant you guys.” Liam grabbed toast off of Ian’s plate and then ran out the back door toward school.

Ian knew from the moment Liam said the words Orange Boy that it was none other than Svetlana. She was not exactly his biggest fan anymore -- not that she had ever been his biggest fan. But, taking Yevgeny on a road trip while in the midst of a manic episode really burned the bridge between them completely. She only allowed Ian anywhere near her after Mickey got locked up because Ian was her ticket to a conversation with Mickey.

“What. The. Fuck.” Mickey said slowly as he turned around. Ian knew that Svetlana left a bad taste in Mickey’s mouth more than Ian’s and that was saying something.

“I hear you out of slammer and that you and Orange Boy got married.” Svetlana shrugged and gripped her hands on the shoulder of a young boy standing in front of her. 

It was then that Ian realized she had what looked to be Yevgeny with her. Ian hadn’t seen the child in a couple of years. Not since she had run off after breaking things off with Kev and V. Yev wasn’t older than 4 or 5 back then. 

“Is that Yevgeny?” Ian’s voice comes out soft and cracked.

The little boy with bright blonde hair but Mickey’s ocean blue eyes looked up at Ian and started to speak. 

“Кто эта мама?” 

Mickey seemed to catch up with the conversation at that point and chose to be his usual abrasive self. “You didn’t fucking teach him to speak English?”

“He knows more English than you. He just chooses Russian. Likes it better.” Svetlana gave Yevgeny a proud smile. 

“Yev, this is your папа. The orange one is his husband.” She explained gently to the child, to be quite honest it was the kindest she had ever spoken about either of them as far as Ian knew.

“What are you doing here?” Mickey all but ignores Yevgeny, much like he always has. 

“Rupert died. He left me all kinds of money so I move back here.” Svetlana shrugged as if all of that was obvious.

“Who the fuck is Rupert and if you have a shit ton of money, why the fuck would you ever move back here? Nobody chooses to live here.” Mickey looked between Svetlana and Ian to try and figure out what exactly was going on.

“Mick, Rupert is the guy she married a couple of years ago.” Ian shrugged, that much he knew. The rest was still a mystery to him as well. If he had been left all that money he would’ve definitely chosen something better than Southside Chicago.

“I move back so Yevgeny can know his father. You out of prison now, you married, and stable. He need to know his папа.” Svetlana nudged Yev closer to Mickey. “Say hello Yev.”

“Hello.” Yev’s voice comes out with a heavy, thick accent and Ian has to hold back his laughter at the look on Mickey’s face. 

“Hello.” Mickey replied quickly before turning to Svetlana, “He sounds Russian even when he speaks English?! The fuck Svet!” 

“You don’t get to be upset! You never wanted baby. Now, he is talking and you mad at me for how I raised him. Fuck you, dead beat.” For the first time since arriving Svetlana lost her cool and screamed at Mickey.

“It’s fine, Svetlana. Mickey didn’t mean anything by it.” Ian tried to intervene but to no avail.

“Oh so what? You speak for him now? He still too much a little boy, scared of his father to talk to me?” 

“Fuck you! I stood up to my father about marrying Ian. I went up against him when he tried to have Ian killed. You don’t know shit.” 

“Ok. Can we stop this please?” Ian tried once more to break up the cold war now happening between Mickey and Svetlana. 

“I came here to tell you that Yevgeny wanted to know папа. So I am giving him to you to take care of.” Svetlana stated calmly, her hands up in surrender.

“Where are you going to be?” Mickey asked, very confused as to why they are suddenly being gifted this 7-year-old boy that he doesn’t want.

“Not all the time, just sometimes. I care for him other times.” Svetlana explained.

“I don’t…” Mickey started but Ian cut him off.

“Can we start with weekends only?” Ian asked, hoping that would be a fair enough trade.

“Where the fuck are we going to put him, Ian?” Mickey turned his frustration with the whole situation onto Ian.

“You have plenty of space here. Gallaghers all fit here, Yevgeny only a small boy.” Svetlana shrugged, looking around at the Gallagher house at large.

“We actually don’t live here. We live in the RV out back.” Ian clarified.

“An RV that has room for me and Ian. No fucking kid. Sorry I can’t take him.” Mickey jumped in.

“Come on, Yev. I’m sorry. I thought maybe your папа would want to spend some time with you. You know V tell me you a better person now. I don’t see it. Still the same shithead you always were. Only now you not afraid of your father, you afraid of being a father.” Svetlana practically spits on Mickey as she turned to leave.

Ian and Mickey have a silent conversation where they battle over whether or not they are ready for such a responsibility. Ian was winning by the time Mickey sighed and called the two Russians back into the kitchen.

“I am not scared of being a father. I’m scared that I’m not good enough to be his father.” Mickey admitted. 

“You learn. Just be there and he love you.” Svetlana sniffed.

“I’m not gonna fucking start doing all those stupid dad shit most dad’s do. I work at a tattoo shop and I curse all the time. I’m not going to fucking stop because he shouldn’t learn those words. I am sure as shit not going to start cooking.”

“No one fucking asked you to. Just make sure the kid doesn’t die. The rest will come in time. I know you can do this, Mick. I believe in you.” Ian responded with a dopey look on his face.

“Well, fire crotch. You wanted a fucking kid. Here you go.” Mickey smiled at Ian, clearly in defeat of the whole situation.

Being a family again with Svetlana was going to take some work, but they weren’t the same people they had been all those years ago. Ian and Mickey were married now and looking at ways to be more responsible and years of motherhood had clearly softened Svetlana up a bit. That and no longer having to scrape around for enough money to survive. Having a family with Yevgeny again was going to be very interesting. Ian looked forward to the verbal standoffs he was sure Mickey and the young kid were bound to have. Yevgeny was giving Mickey and second chance and Ian was so glad Mickey was taking it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Russian words:  
> Кто эта мама? = Who is that, Mama?  
> папа = papa
> 
> I used Google translate for these so if they aren't perfect I apologize.
> 
> Comments and Kudos encourage me to continue.


End file.
